


color on your skin and i love the person within

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holi, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, biracial yamaguchi tadashi, indian festivals, indian yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and kei celebrate holi, the festival of colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	color on your skin and i love the person within

**Author's Note:**

> for [ tsukkiyama week](tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) on tumblr following the prompt "festival of colors".

          Kei was drastically under-armed.

          Usually, when he meets the Indian side of Tadashi’s family, there’s a big gathering, lots of loud talking and a few fireworks. This time, however, it’s March 23, which means it is Holi.

          Kei’s heard about Holi many times from Tadashi. Mainly in passing, when he talks about all the festivals Hindu’s celebrate (there’s a lot). It’s the festival of colors, signifies the victory of good over evil (“Though doesn’t every festival?” Tadashi had laughed) and people throw colored powder on each other.

          He has never, however, participated in a religious festival with Tadashi’s family.

          It’s scary.

 

          He knows Indians have a tendency of going over the top for a lot of things, but he has never actually _seen_ them do it. As it turns out, there is a lot of difference between seeing and experiencing.

          He was told that the colored powder would stain; he was told that there might be water but he wasn’t told Tadashi’s cousins would bring _water guns_. They have water guns and water balloons filled with the colored powder.

          They run up to him and Tadashi, who are both dressed in old shorts and ratty t-shirts, and immediately spray both of them.

          “ _Arre_!” Tadashi yells. He grabs the ringleader, the oldest of the little kids, and puts her in a headlock. “You know Kei hasn’t celebrated Holi before!”

          “That’s what makes it fun-er!” she protests and tries to wriggle her way out of his grip.

          “That’s not a word.” someone says from the crowd.

          “Shut up!” the girl shouts back.

          “Asha, apologize to Kei.” Tadashi tells her firmly.

          “You really don’t have to...” Kei says weakly, but he can never really get a word in with Tadashi’s family, even the Japanese side.

          “I’m sorry Kei- _bhaiyya_.” Asha says earnestly. Tadashi releases her and the group of cousins runs around again, spraying each other.

          “Sorry about that.” Tadashi runs a hand through his damp hair. “She’s a bit of a handful.”

          “I’ve noticed.” Kei replies weakly. “So, um, how do you celebrate this thing?” he asks.

          He gets his reply in the form of a face full of purple powder. Tadashi starts laughing at the stunned look on his face. His hand is purple and Kei can immediately tell that he is responsible.

          “Give me a gun!” Kei yells at Asha, who is only too happy to supply him with a full water gun.

 

          They end up soaked and color stained, with Kei's glasses smudged beyond repair, laughing and kissing, full of sweets and spicy snacks in a corner of Tadashi’s _nana-jee_ ’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot harder to keep up with than previously thought. also im part indian so this is based off of personal experience but if you think something's wrong please tell me!!


End file.
